PlayStation Allstars mansion
by Flamedragon21
Summary: For those of you who have read the Smash mansion and the smash rescuers series, alongside smashvile and the smash mansion there is also the PlayStation worlds and the Allstars Mansion where Smash Bros is currently doing way better than PlayStation Allstars. Sly believes they can solve their bankruptcy issues by collaborating with the smashers. Whats the worst that could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys, I'm Phoen306 and most of you probably know how my sister has a FanFiction series called the smash mansion and the smash rescuer's. Well in her story's there isn't just the world of smash bros and nintendo but every other video game has a world in this universe with one of them being PlayStation of coarse, which is why today I will be telling the story of the Allstars mansion, hope you enjoy.**

The Allstars Mansion

"Are you kidding me", said Sly, "smash bros 4 is probably gonna be remade for the Nintendo Switch and it's probably gonna get more characters, they already have like 58". He then lays all the way on the couch feeling complete disappointment. "Their getting over 50 characters and we only have 24, and not even Crash Bandicoot is a character"

"Oh don't be like that" said polygon man coming into the room, "it could be worse".

"Right we could be using an old rundown motel for a base unlike the nice mansion the smashers have, oh wait we do", Sly said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say it was rundown, it was just an old motel that no one was using and since we have less fighters, this would be the best cheapest option for us", he said back.

"Ya let me guess, because we're on a low budget aren't we?," Sly says.

"What?," Polygon Man chuckles, "that's ridiculous, of course we're not on a low budget."

"You know what, I have access to our database so I'm gonna look up what our budget is", Sly says, taking out his phone.

"No you don't need to do that" Polygon Man insisted.

"Only $500!?" Sly said in shock, "500!?".

"Well, what do you expect", said Polygon Man, "people would rather have the new smash bros than another Playstation Allstars, so I wouldn't be able to get that much money off of kickstarter".

"Well you could've at least tried!, now Smash is probably gonna win at best fighting game and we're just gonna be seen as another cheap knockoff!," Sly said in frustration, "why couldn't you at least ask sony to fund another one for us?".

"Because their too busy distributing more ps4's and other PlayStation games", Polygon man answered.

"Okay…. Okay, let's just calm down", Sly said breathing heavily.

"Wait, Spike what are you holding?", Polygon Man said to Spike who had been sitting next to Sly on the couch the whole time.

"Uhh… nothing", he said holding his hands behind his back.

"Let me see"

"No"

"Move boy"

"Its nothing, I swear"

Polygon Man then pushes Spike out of the way, only to see a 3DS lying on the couch.

"A 3DS!?", he says angered. He then destroys it with lazer eyes. "How could you?, Nintendo is our competition". He then hands Spike a PSVita, "here use this".

"But PSVita's don't have Pokemon Sun & Moon", he says.

"Well you don't need to be playing Pokemon" Polygon man tells.

"But it's fun", Spike says.

"You think capturing innocent creatures and forcing them to fight is fun?," he tells Spike, "I tell you those people at Nintendo are EVIL".

"But it doesn't have two screens" Spike tells him.

"So?, that's just greedy", he tells Spike.

"But it doesn't display in 3D", Spike tells him.

"Oh my God child, who cares the Vita has a higher HD resolution and the 3D on the 3DS only gives you headaches!".

"See this is what I'm talking about", says Sly, "not just are you irresponsible at keeping funds but you overreact too much when we use a competitor's product, you realize all our computers use Windows 10".

"What!?, Jak I thought I told you to upgrade all of our computers to Linux", he yelled.

"Sorry sir but we don't have enough money to upgrade them all" Jak answered.

"Oh goodness you're right", Polygon Man admitted, "just what am I gonna do?"

"Well, I have an idea", Sly said but not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Really?, what is it?", Polygon Man asked.

"We could consider…. Collaborating with the smashers", he answered.

"What!?", Polygon Man said.

"It will be like a crossover game", he tells him, "we'll call it Super Smash Brothers vs PlayStation Allstars, where all of the characters who have been on either PlayStation or Nintendo consoles come together into one epic fighting game".

"What makes you think I would want to collaborate with that five finger menace, Master Hand!?" he asks Sly.

"Well it won't exactly be like an official Nintendo or Sony game, since Nintendo wouldn't really want their characters on a PlayStation console and Sony wouldn't want their characters on a Nintendo console either and I doubt Microsoft would want to distribute our game, it will be more like a fan game that people can download on their computer for free, like super smash flash, this way we can include as many characters as we want including Crash and Spyro, and Nintendo wouldn't have much of a problem helping us since its nonprofit", Sly explains.

"Free!?, I thought this is suppose to help us?" Polygon Man says.

"It will, if the game gets enough good ratings, people who weren't that familiar with our games and our characters would want to try us out and then we'd have better luck doing a kickstarter for a sequel to PlayStation Allstars." Sly tells Polygon Man, "And who knows maybe Mario would even consider helping us with our plumbing problem. And plus we have all of these windows 10 computers which offer a lot of game designing software".

"I don't know, I honestly am not sure it would really be a good idea to have Nintendo and PlayStation characters in the same game", Polygon Man tells Sly.

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen", he asks.

 **Well Sly, that is a very good question, what is the worst that could happen? looks like we will find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Spreading the news

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of the Allstars Mansion. So as you read this chapter, I sort of am going to tie Christmas into this story, not that this will be a Christmas special but it will be happening around Christmas time since Christmas is a week from now as I'm typing this. Luckily since the Smash mansion is involved in this story, this will sort of make up for Warriorkitty's lack of writing any holiday specials this year since I'm not sure if she is planning on writing any this year. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Spreading the news

"Attention everyone, I have a very important announcement to make", Sly said as all the Allstars gathered in the living room (which is just what used to be the lobby of the old motel they bought).

"What is it?, can't you see we have better things to do" Daxter said sitting on Jak's shoulder, leaning on his head.

"As you may know, Super Smash Bros is currently doing way better than us" Sly continued.

"Well gee, that's so encouraging isn't it" Dante said sarcastically.

"Don't you ever say that word!, 'Smash Bros'" Kratos said angrily, "it makes me sick."

"But that's two words" Nathen told him.

"Who cares!"

"Anyways" Sly continued, "you may have also noticed how we really have a very crappy place we have to live in".

"Crappy is one way to put it" Dax said, "our pipes leak too much and have a lot of problems, the hot water only lasts for 10 minutes, the air conditioner keeps malfunctioning, I think we might have a roach infestation, and the power goes out every once a month"

The lights then go out right after he says that. "Oh it's that time of the month again" Jak said.

"Ya there's that" Sly continued, "and I'm afraid to also tell you, we've gone bankrupt."

"WHAT!" they all said while gasping at the same time.

"No not bankrupt" Polygon Man tried to assure them, "were just on a low budget, that's all."

"We only have 500 dollars" Sly told them.

They all gasped again.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" said Kat looking very worried.

"We're not gonna get more DLC costumes are we?" said Kratos looking annoyed, "I really don't want anything like a clown suit or something".

"No" said Sly continuing with his announcement, "we have an idea of how we can get back on our feet, but you guys are probably not gonna like it."

"Well tell us", said Jak, "anything that can help us with our problems has to be a good idea."

"Okay" Sly continued, "my idea is, we should consider collaborating with the smashers to help our game get out there."

"Umm… what!?" Dante said looking confused but at the same time disappointed in what he just heard.

"Uhhhh….. Can we go back to Kratos's idea, having a clown suit might not be a bad idea" Jak said with a worried expression.

"Or we all could get genderbend alternate skins" Dax said with a pretty dirty smirk.

"Dax, that's evil" Jak told him giving him a look.

"Oh come on, you know there's a lot of fanboys who would like to see a female version of Sly or Ratchet" Dax said back.

"We're not doing that" Sly continues, "look, I know it sounds like a bad idea when you hear it, but my plan is, we make a proposal to the smashers to work together on a nonprofit fan game that people can download for pc called Super Smash Bros vs Playstation Allstars. If the game becomes a hit more fans might consider trying out our official games and then we could even make enough money to make a sequel."

"Are you sure the smashers are gonna want to do that after all of the pain and misery they were put through, trying to beat us at the super smash bowl" Dax said.

"Hey hey, we promised we'd never speak of that event ever again!" Polygon Man yelled, "and besides they beat us so it's not like they despised us after that."

"Ya but they did get pretty hurt a lot and I think sweet tooth might have scarred that Fox for life when he was chasing him with a chainsaw" Jak said back.

"Yes that is true" Sly continued, "but even if they don't like us, they're not heartless, surely they'll understand our pain and decide to atleast give this a try."

"But even if they do accept this proposal of yours, why should we be working with the enemy" Daxter objected.

"Oh come on" Sly said back, "just because they are our competitor, doesn't make them our enemy."

"Then how come everytime someone comes home a 3DS, Polygon Man always destroys it and replaces it with a Vita" asked Nathen.

"Spike is that another 3DS!?" Polygon Man yelled to Spike who had bean holding something in his hands and started holding it behind his back after Polygon Man asked that.

"Uhhhh no" he said.

Polygon man then took out a small hand attached to a blue wire that connected it to himself, and then turned spike 180 degrees around, revealing a 3DS in his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you child" he says throwing the 3DS in a trashcan at the corner of the room.

"Ummm… I don't know, I think he has problems or something" Sly continued, "but still, this is the only choice we really have, I mean Christmas is just around the corner, do you really want to spend it very crappily with a low budget like last year."

Dramatic flashback

It was Christmas eve 2015, at the Allstars mansion. Outside, there was pretty poorly made, homemade, Christmas decorations outside such as Christmas lights on the sides of the roof and around the windows that would continuously flicker on and off, poor artwork painted on the walls because they did not have enough for big Christmas decorations, and a banner (made out of a bunch of pieces of notebook paper taped together) with the words "Merry Christmas" spelled incorrectly on it (Mairy Krismass). Inside the house was a tall christmas tree that was actually a pine tree they had to cut down from the backyard, it was too tall that they had to put a whole in the ceiling so it would fit, on the tree were also cheap lights that would flicker on & off, and had ornaments made out of paper or cardboard. In the kitchen, Kratos was preparing the Christmas eve dinner, he had two timers on the oven since they only had one oven so he had to bake the turkey and the chocolate cake at the same time.

One of the timers then goes off, "oh, it's ready" Kratos said. He then takes out a partially burnt chocolate cake, "uummm…." he says, not knowing what to do, he then sees pink frosting on the counter next to all of the other baking stuff, "hopefully no one will notice" he says putting the pink frosting all over the cake, "looks good but something is missing, oh I got it" he says grabbing green and red icing and then using it to spell "Happy Holidays" on the cake, "there, know one should definitely notice".

"Ooh, is the cake ready?" Princess plump said walking into the kitchen.

"No Plump" Kratos said blocking her from getting near the cake, "you're not gonna eat the entire cake like you did on thanksgiving."

"Oh come on" she said, "Just a nibble."

"No" he said, "you're gonna wait until after dinner where someone will safely cut you just a small piece".

He then puts the cake in a safe with a note saying "incase of chubby princess's".

The other timer then goes off, "oh, the turkey", he then takes out the turkey only to see part of it has burnt, "crap, not again," he then covers the whole turkey with a lot of cranberry sauce, "hopefully no one will notice that either" he says.

"Is the dinner almost done Kratos?" Polygon man calls to Kratos from another room.

"Uh yeah I just need to set the table" he answered.

Kratos then sets the table with the burnt turkey covered in cranberry sauce, a poorly cut ham (that he cut using his giant blades, which is why it's cut poorly), there was mac & cheese and mashed potatoes with gravy that really did not have any problems, and a potato salad with broccoli on it that looked very disgusting. The Allstars than gathered and sat at the table.

"Can you tell me why we didn't spend that much money on a good christmas this year" Sly asked Polygon Man.

"Well I had to save money for the presents" he told Sly.

"Oooh, the presents" Spike said looking very eager.

"Slow down there child," Polygon Man told Spike, "you need to eat your dinner first, and your broccoli potato salad."

"Oh, come on," Spike said, "I have to eat that too."

"You need it to be big and strong", Polygon Man said, "and plus when you're done you get to have some delicious cake."

"I wouldn't say delicious" Kratos mumbled.

Spike then saw Toro happily eating his potato salad and grabbing more, so when no one was looking he poured his on Toro's plate and then was like "Shhhh…." when Toro saw him doing it. "All done", he said.

"Well I'm impressed Spike, you actually ate your vegetables this time", Polygon man said, "Wait a minute", Polygon Man then noticed how the cheese from his potato salad left a streak behind like it had slid off his plate, he then noticed Toro with a lot more potato salad then he last saw him with. "You put yours on Toro's plate, didn't you", he said.

"Uhh… no" Spike said.

"Well I'm afraid you're not getting any cake" Polygon Man said looking mad, "and you won't be getting any of that banana pudding you were anticipating for, and you won't be opening any presents until tomorrow."

Spike then had a very angered and pissed expression on his face, he then gets up, grabs the bowl of potato salad, and yells "This is what I think of your stupid potato salad!", he then shoves it all over Polygon Man's face.

Polygon Man then wipes it off and says "Oh it is on Child!", he then grabs some mash potatoes and throws it at Spike, he misses and then it hits Nariko in the face. Polygon Man then is like "Oh Shit" and then tries to say "NN-No I didn't mean to….."

Nariko then get's up and says "I accept your challenge!" she then starts throwing food everywhere.

Parrapa then yells "Food Fight!"

Parrapa, Sackboy, Daxter, Kat, Toro, and Ratchet all joined in for fun. Jak, Clank, Radek, Sly, and Nathen all hide under the table to avoid the chaos. Kratos and Dante tried running away only for them to get hit causing them to get angry and fight back. As their fighting, Plump then picpockets a note in Kratos's back pocket that has the code to the safe with the cake. She then dials the code, opens the safe, takes the cake out, and then takes a bite.

She then realizes that it's burned and yells "How dare you burn such delicious cake!, you will pay for your crimes against baking!" she then throws the cake at Kratos and then joins the chaos.

Someone then throws mac&cheese at the little sister (from Bioshock) causing Big Daddy to get mad. He then flips over the table, exposing Sly and the other's hiding spot. As all of that was going on, Daxter had been taking advantage of the situation by setting up a little stand in the kitchen with tomatoes that he would charge for 1 dollar each with people of course going and buying one. Jak after the table gets flipped over, goes over to Daxter's stand and says "Dax is this really the time to try and make a quick buck, you realize there's a freaking war zone going on."

"What can I say Jak" Dax says, "my Christmas wish has sure come true."

 **(End of flashback)**

"So yeah, that happened" Sly said after reminding everyone of the chaos last year.

"And all our presents ended up sucking, too" Spike said, "I mean really, you said you saved a lot of money when all we got were cheap products that broke within months. And you even have the nerve to destroy stuff I spent with my own money" he said to Polygon Man.

"And I had to clean all of that up" Kratos said.

"Well I was able to make a great living that year" Dax says, "wouldn't you agree Jak?"

"Well, it did make me feel better when we went that bar after christmas" Jak admitted.

"Hey!" Kratos said getting angered, "you two were the only ones who went to that bar because you added to the mess I had to clean up, and you couldn't even take me along with you guys."

"Hey buying drinks for friends isn't cheap Kratos," Dax said, "I mean really, I only charged like 1 dollar per tomado, do really expect me to have enough for 3 people."

"But see this is what I'm talking about" Sly continued, "that happened mostly because we had crappy food, decorations, and equipment not good enough to make quality food, and it's only gonna happen again if we don't do anything about it, we need this opportunity. So I'm gonna message the Smashers to have us meet in Sega world to discuss our proposal."

"Why Sega world of all places" Dax asked.

"Well It's the only neutral territory I could think of without us getting into a fight with anyone" Sly answered, "I mean seriously if we did this in the Microsoft worlds, Master Chief would blow our brains out."

"Oh yeah, that's true" Dax admitted.

"So I'm going to Email them and we'll arrange what time we meet" Sly told them, "and when we do, pleeeeease for the love of God, don't pick a fight with anyone, if you think one of the smashers is harassing you, just tell me and we'll work it out, Okay"

"Okay" everyone said.

 **So now the Allstars are going to make their proposal to the Smashers, we'll see how this works out in chapter 3.**


End file.
